Alice
by alinekiryuu
Summary: Existe un lugar, distinto a cualquier otro. Un país de maravillas, de misterios y de peligros. Dicen que para sobrevivir a esa pesadilla en lo profundo de tu mente se debe estar tan loco como sus participantes. Por fortuna, yo lo estoy. — Fluffy DARK-NALU. AU [two-shot]


**Resumen: **"Existe un lugar, distinto a cualquier otro. Un país de maravillas, de misterios y de peligros. Dicen que para sobrevivir a esa pesadilla en lo profundo de tu mente se debe estar tan loco como sus participantes. Por fortuna, yo lo estoy_." _— Fluffy DARK-NALU. AU

**Clasificación:** T

**Advertencia: **Bonito y esponjoso **Dark** NaLu (no subestimes ese título)

**N/A **:_Iba a hacer un One-shot pero era monstruosamente largo, mas largo que los capítulos que subo en desadaptados, que por cierto, pasen a verlo ;)  
sin mas demora, disfruten el fics._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Hace unos años atrás, una niña huyó.

La reina roja escoltada su ejército de naipes la perseguía, el conejo blanco la había traicionado y cada persona enloquecida se burlaba de su tragedia.

Esa niña miró hacia los cielos con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, contemplaba la luna indecisa, con las risas y palabras insanas haciendo eco en sus oídos, acabando con su cordura.

Alicia decidió más tarde que ningún camino la llevaría a casa, escaparía su martirio se lanzándose al firmamento para huir de su tristeza, del país de las maravillas, en una noche de Halloween.

.

**Alicia**

_Aline Kiryuu_

.

La primera vez que la vio, el suelo pareció desaparecer en una caída libre directo hacia los abismos.

Brillante, esplendida. El cabello rubio ondeaba con el viento, la blusa escolar se apegaba a la piel cremosamente blanca como el marfil reflejando los rayos solares y luego, ella le sonrió. Su corazón dolía.

Le quitaba el aliento.

Era _hermosa_.

Natsu Dragneel no era un tipo romántico, pero pensó que podría estar enamorado.

La chica nueva, más conocida como Lucy Heartfilia.

Venia de un pueblo lejano y a pesar de eso su apellido ya era reconocido por toda la escuela, un internado para hijos de empresarios y magnates, daban la educación para el futuro de las cabezas familiares. Fairy Tail era exclusivo, no cualquiera entraba, todos poseían gracia e influencias, por ello, escuchar el nombre de "Heartfilia" solo aumentaba la expectación. Era hija de Jude, un ingenioso empresario a cargo de una intrépida empresa que poco a poco se comía al mundo, a sus patrimonios. Sin embargo a él poco le importaba de dónde venía, ni quién era.

Ella por sí sola, era… Deslumbrante.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la rubia se hiciera un lugar en Fairy Tail, el mundo parecía ir girar entre sus dedos; amable, carismática, una sonrisa tan cálida que si la mirabas más de la cuenta sentirías que ella tomaría tu corazón y se lo guardaría para sí, sangrante, palpitante, aún conectado a tus venas y lleno de todo lo que te pertenece. Lucy era casi irreal.

_Necesitaba_ _probar de ella._

Clase tras clase intentaba hablarle, pero cada vez que sus orbes chocolate se reunían con la verde oscuro venia ese nerviosismo, la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas y esos extraños movimientos en su estómago convirtiéndolo en una masa sin forma ni coherencia. Ya tenía casi 18 años, a punto de graduarse e ir a la universidad, poseía un gran record de conquistas y su fama de rebelde le ayudaba a encamar a muchachas inocentes. Igual que un dragón, secuestrando damiselas hermosas, saludables y encantadoras, Natsu tenía la habilidad para hacerlas caer en sus sabanas, pero Lucy era la excepción. Ya sea porque no creía en esos diálogos baratos o porque era sencillamente demasiado inteligente para lo que daba a entender su falda corta, Natsu sabía que ella no era igual a las demás. Era una joya única que _debía_ atesorar, esforzarse, sería algo nuevo que valdría la pena su tiempo, poco a poco hacer acercándose a ella, conociéndola, haciéndose amigos, y para cuando se dio cuenta, no había vuelta atrás.

Había caído profundamente a un mundo desconocido, Lucy poseía su alma.

El sentido del tiempo y responsabilidad se esfumó. Sus amigos ya asumieron que la rubia acaparaba las emociones del Dragneel. Lucy se integraba al grupo cerrado de chicos populares bajo el halo protector del pelirosado. Ella era torpe, amable, un poco impulsiva, así pues se iba ganando los favores de todos los personajes presentes.

Levy parecía tan hechizada como el mismo Natsu lo estaba, Gray no podía evitar desviar su mirada cada vez que la rubia pasaba a su lado, Erza, que venía de vez en cuando de la universidad, abría su corazón para confiar en este ser nuevo, que coincidentemente era la nueva vecina de Jellal, el novio y prometido de la misma. Los hermanos Strauss no le hicieron el quite, Mirajane adoptó a la chica como una más de la familia, Elfman confianza en su suave tacto y Lisanna sentía que tenía una persona con quien identificarse.

Lucy apareció en sus vidas después de las vísperas de Halloween, desde allí los días comenzaron a pasar lentos, sin sentidos, locos, como si el mundo hubiera perdido su cordura. Con la chica de mirada achocolatada a su lado, Natsu pensó que vivía en su propio país de las maravillas.

Pasaba el tiempo, se graduaron, rieron, cantaron, nadaron en un mar de lágrimas para salir a flote, corrían en carreras en círculos y nada de eso les parecía importar.

Un día de vacaciones, Natsu ya tenía suficiente, quería verla, sustentar esa necesidad hambrienta que nacía desde lo profundo aclarando algún destello rubio.

A una semana de entrar a la universidad él visito la casa de su nueva _mejor_ _amiga_.

Fue de impulso repentino, averiguo la dirección por Gray que se veía extrañamente culpable de tenerla, saludo a Jellal en la entrada del complejo de apartamentos. La puerta de Lucy tenía un letrero que decía "C. BLANCO" identificándola, de puro gusto entró por la ventana, disgustando todo lo que la heredera Heartfilia poseía.

Era acogedor, casi como una madriguera de la modernidad, las paredes claras, el suelo de caoba, muchas fotografías de los que creyó sus padres, con cuidado de no arruinar nada se sentó en la cama a la espera de la muchacha, topándose con una muñeca inquietantemente conocida.

La sujeto en sus manos, los botones azules de devolvieron la mirada sin temor alguno, casi viva.

— ¡Estoy en casa!

Soltó la muñeca como si quemara. Se levantó incomodo, urgido, su instinto primario le decía que no será bien recibido.

Esperó hasta escuchar el golpe de la puerta del baño cerrarse para ir al comedor, estaba demasiado inquieto para quedarse en un solo lugar, entre sus pasos hiperactivos terminó en la cocina. Hurgando en la comida notó una colección de botellas que llamó su atención, todas ellas de diferentes colores. Retraído cogió una con la etiqueta de "_Bébeme_" hasta que Lucy, que fantasmalmente se había escabullido a su lado, le golpeo la mano para que no las alcanzara.

— ¡No las toques! —Lucy quito la mano con brusquedad. Natsu le miró intrigado, la rubia poseía una extraña expresión en el rostro que no podía identificar— ¿No bebiste nada?

— ¡Yo! Lucy ¿Por qué tan gritona? —La chica le asecho enojada, con la boca aun en la línea recta. Natsu comenzó a sudar frio— Eh... No he bebido nada, ni las he tocado ¡Lo prometo!

— ¿Seguro…? —Ella estrecho los ojos peligrosamente, pero luego de ver la cara inocente el chico sonrió ampliamente— ¡Te creo!

— Uff —exhalo el aire contenido apoyando sus brazos detrás de su nuca, tratando de ignorar la anterior aura extraña de la muchacha rubia—… Lucy eres tan bipolar

— ¡Heeeee! ¡No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que se escabulle por mi apartamento! —Ella hace un lindo mohín cruzándose de brazos. Natsu tiene la tentación de tocarla— ¡Ha! —Exclama con sorpresa— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Y por dónde entraste? ¡Natsuuu!

Él se ríe de su reacción tardía con robar un mini pastel de una charola en la cocina, antes de que la rubia lo golpee se escabulle por la ventana saltando hacia la calle. Carcajeándose percibe como la chica le lanzaba unos pasteles en reprimenda.

— ¡Un monstruo en mi casa! ¡No vuelvas! ¡Es ilegal y poco ético!

Y desaparece por las calles.

Siete días más tarde están juntos de nuevo en el primer día de la universidad. Lucy conoce a Laxus, Cana, entre otros. Ella parece feliz, casi extasiada con toda la actividad universitaria pero al contrario de sus creencias, la rubia no puede evitar refugiarse en sus brazos una tarde, acusando la discriminación y malos tratos de algunos de sus compañeros, Lucy lo mira tan tristemente que le duele, murmurando ser la "mala hierba" en el grupo de "flores de alta sociedad", riéndose Natsu empuja fuera todas esas inseguridades en un abraso cálido, prometiendo protegerla de todos, ya que él junto a sus amigos eran los reyes de Fairy Tail, nadie podría contra ellos. La chica sonríe ocultando la cara en su pecho, él puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerado.

El tiempo fluye, cada día más pesado, las responsabilidades se vuelven asfixiantes, los exámenes y anhelos familiares se mesclan con los empresariales. Natsu no puede evitar que Lucy desaparezca entre sus dedos por los proyectos universitarios, no le gusta, se siente abandonado a pesar de que hay gente a su alrededor. Gray le da el pésame inusualmente calmando mientras otros hombres le comentan de las bondades y tristezas que le dan las mujeres. Gray en un tono decaído dice:

— Te has enamorado de ella ¿He?

Y antes de poder contestar, el chico pelinegro se mescla con la gente. Natsu alza una ceja con curiosidad, su rival y amigo se ha estado comportando muy extraño, el pelirosa hace una nota metal para pedir a Erza o a la novia de Gray, Juvia, lo que estaba pasando. Mientras tanto él se voltea para ver algún destello dorado, el olor a flores le recuerda el perfume que se rocía en las mañanas creando una sonrisa bobalicona mezclándose en sus facciones.

— Valla… Valla… Natsu Dragneel…

Se gira sobresaltado por la nueva voz de un hombre mayor, encontrarse sobre una banca de piedra, en toda su gloria a su antiguó profesor de Física, Gildarts Clive.

La felicidad y nostalgia va burbujeando mientras se acerca. Se guarda las ganas de abrazarlo al ver como este fumaba un puro cubano, espeso y lleno de nicotina. La humareda lo rodea, increíble que el viento no lleve toda esa nube toxica a otro lugar.

Natsu se sienta sobre el suelo de piedra, los estudiantes no eran muchos hoy y su grupo de amigos ya se había dispersado, tenía el bloque libre así que después de un saludo con aquel extraño profesor decidió pasarse esas horas escuchándolo, contemplando los extraños patrones que dibujaba con el humo del tacaco.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué has hecho con mi pequeño amigo? —pregunta casual sonriendo traviesamente, el señor de edad madura rié ante la mueca incomoda del joven. Hace unos instantes se le había deslizado el nombre de Lucy entre los labios.

—Yo —frunce el ceño embargándolo una nueva oleada de frustración—… Ya no sé

Tantas memorias nuevas y experiencias intensas le han trastornado, no se siente el mismo de antes, sigue siendo inmaduro e impulsivo pero se siente unido a algo nuevo, tan grande…

Esos ojos marrones se colaron por debajo de su piel.

— ¡Te has enredado! —Abuchea Gildarts mofándose como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo, Natsu le fulmina con la mirada incapaz de argumentar algo en contra— Has madurado e in madurado, encogido y agrandado —Inhalo otra calada de su puro para continuar su discursó con una mueca misteriosa—. Tantos cambios…

Al Dragneel le cuesta tratar con sus emociones, la ira superó a la vergüenza y con los puños encriptados se dispone a largarse de esa incomoda conversación pero los ruegos del profesor detienen su carrera.

—No te enojes~—expira humo a la cara del pelirosado mesclado con la clara burla— Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

— Ecx-ecx— Gruñe por no poder pronunciar bien la palabra— ¡Ah! ¡Es precisamente eso! ¡Me siento extraño! ¡No quiero esto!

Gildarts se acerca expeliendo ese olor a tabaco el humo se mescla en el aire y esboza una mueca borracha y divertida.

— Las mujeres son un misterio, te hacen olvidar hasta quien eres, pero ya sabes… Disfruta, relájate, comparte con tus amigos, al final de cuenta el amor y la amistad son parte del mismo hongo, come de los dos lados.

Natsu lo contempla con una ceja levantada.

— No entendí nada

El mayor se encoje de hombros pero su pose relajada es rota por el timbre, levanta sus cuaderno y apaga el puro, corre hacia su siguiente clase pero antes grita "¡De tus emociones! Disfruta de los dos lados ¡Tonto!"

Se queda con el sentimiento confuso, pero un tipo como él solo desecha esto y continúa por su camino.

**. . .**

_El cabello cae por su cara redonda apegando los mechones castaños a su piel sudorosa, las manos pequeñas se aferraban al libro entre sus brazos, la mochila sucia la cubría de algunos proyectiles que le lanzaban al pasar. La niña aguanto un chillido cuando dos alumnos se posaron frente a ella, cerrándole el paso. Sorprendía agacho la mirada pero ninguno de los dos se movieron, la niña levantó su rostro con temor animando a uno de los chicos a hablar._

— _Si crees que somos de a mentiras paga por vernos —le dio un codazo a su amigo para continuar._

— _Si crees que somos de a de veras debes hablarnos —se siguiendo dando codazos divertidos por la inseguridad de la niña, ella murmuró un "Lo lamentó me debo ir, adiós"_

— _¡Adiós es lo último! —Grito uno de ellos con una sonrisa salvaje. Cuando la niña castaña se tropezó para esquivarlo las dos manos de los niños se encontraron en sus brazos moviéndola de un lado a otro cantando "Un apretón de manos, es lo primero, un apretón de mano y después decir tu nombre~"_

_Al terminar la canción la muchacha fue impulsada hacia atrás cayendo sobre su trasero, atrayendo las risas de los jóvenes a su alrededor. Unas jóvenes mayores miraban con desdén mientras que las de igual edad en vez de ayudar se quedaban a reír de la desgracia ajena. Ya acostumbrada la muchacha acomodo sus cosas para levantarse silenciosamente, cuando fue de vuelta al piso empujada por un joven rubio que por el mismo camino de la desafortunada chica._

— _¿Vas a llorar? Crearas un mar con tus lágrimas. Llorona~ llorona~ —después de unos segundos todos los presentes se unieron al cantico, la castaña se muerde el labio inferior recordando la voz de su único apoyo en su vida, aprieta con fuerza el libro contra su pecho._

**. . .**

— Entonces… ¿Desde hace tres días que no han sabido nada de él? —pregunta a través del teléfono. Viste una chaqueta de cuero y unas botas para la ocasión, intentando mezclarse lo mejor posible con la gente del club "El sombrerero Loco".

Hace dos horas dejo un proyecto a medio terminar de ingeniería solo para venir en la búsqueda de su familiar desaparecido. Según Mirajane, la novia, no se había visto rastro del rubio heredero de la fortuna Dreyar. Laxus era fuerte, prepotente y junto a una buena cuota de rebeldía, desaparecer dentro de club de música rock, narcóticos y jóvenes con los brazos cortados no es nuevo para él. Y en general, era Natsu o Gajeel, sus primos, quienes iban a buscarlo, como en este momento lo hacia el pelirosado.

La música estaba al máximo, el sonido de los bajos y la batería interfería con la voz de Mirajane al otro lado de la línea, Natsu gruñe en voz baja buscando otro lugar, ignorando deliberadamente los descarados ofrecimientos de una noche de sexo rápido provenientes de jóvenes adolescentes con vestidos negros apretados simulando muñecas vampirescas. La luces revolotean causando un juego curioso para los que tienen el sistema nervioso envenenado por alguna droga, Natsu choca con unas cuantas personas llegando a una habitación que no recordaba haber visto, los destellos del club alumbra poco, se queja levemente buscando regreso por alguna salida, no obstante una tonada conocida detiene su camino.

El solo de guitarra de "_Thunderstruck_" de AC/DC. La música favorita de Laxus.

Retorna en búsqueda de su primo, preparado se para ladrar unos cuantos insultos cuando ve la cabeza rubia del músico acompañado la guitarra eléctrica con el diseño personalizado de un rayo amarillo, justo cuando levanta una mano para señalizarlo advierte que no es la persona que busca, era joven, con el pelo más claro, sonriente.

Laxus jamás sonreiría de esa forma tan despreocupada.

— Y tercer acorde. En tu honor—murmura con una voz cantarina claramente divertida e irónica.

Estaba sobre la baranda del segundo piso, tranquilamente sentado con la espalda en contra de la pared sin temor a las alturas reproduciendo notas musicales de alguna canción de rock clásico. El cabello rubio estaba distraídamente peinado hacia atrás con un mechón en la frente, curiosamente poseía una cicatriz en diagonal sobre el ojo derecho.

Natsu decide hacer caso omiso de aquel extraño para seguir por su camino, por defecto, al voltear no recuerda cuál puerta llevaba a la salida.

— ¿A dónde lleva este camino? —le pregunta al guitarrita misterioso.

— Depende —responde luego de unos segundos de distracción— de hacia dónde quieras ir tú

— Eso no importa —intenta explicar Natsu pero es cortado.

— Entonces —sonríe el guitarrista deteniendo la música—, realmente no importa el camino que escojas

Natsu no sabe por qué pero hay algo que no le gusta sobre él, sin embargo revaluando sus posibilidades, define que ese desconocido es la mejor opción para salir luego de ese antro.

— ¡Ha! ¡Se me olvidaba! —Llama la atención el rubio —Si realmente quieres saberlo… Se fue por allí —termina por decir apunando una puerta en lo más profundo de la habitación adornada con un cartel de papel sucio y destruido, por la luz exterior deslumbra a un conejo blanco dibujado.

— ¿Quién? —cuestiona sospechoso el Dragneel.

— La persona que buscas —se encoje de hombros el rubio con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

— ¿De veras? —pregunta Natsu casi emocionado por encontrar a su primo, pero la respuesta del guitarrista solo ladea la cabeza confuso.

— ¿De veras qué?

— Qué se fue

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Laxus! —grita ya enojado.

— ¿Cuál "Laxus"? —regresa la pregunta el rubio de ojos azul profundo con los brazos detrás de la nuca en una postura despreocupada.

Harto de las incongruencias del guitarrista Natsu se voltea soltando algún a que otro insulto, cuestionando la estabilidad mental del chico rubio.

— A que tú no puedes hacer esto—se mofa el guitarrista sosteniendo en equilibrio la guitarra eléctrica en una mano, al ver que Natsu gruñe un "No" e intenta irse deja caer el instrumento—. Sin embargo —alza la voz para atraer la atención del pelirosado—, si yo buscara a algún "Laxus", le preguntaría al sombrerero loco

Natsu se detiene con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, girando levemente hacia el guitarrista, parece de su edad, saludable y limpio para ser algún loco de la calle. Supone que debe estar drogado o algo.

— O—continua el chico misterioso—…También esta Leo por este lado —señala otra puerta—, pero te advierto que también está loco—termina de decir pareciendo serio pero la sonrisa se le filtra por su rostro. Natsu puede entender que está disfrutando de una broma privada.

— A mí no me gusta tratar con gente loca —comenta el pelirosa al azar, dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

— Oh, eso no lo puedes evitar. Aquí todos estamos locos. Yo estoy loco. Tú estás loco.

— ¿Cómo sabes que yo estoy loco? —se voltea sin querer esperar una respuesta, antes de cruzar la puerta por donde se supone que se encontrara al tal "Leo" escucha claramente la risa del guitarrista, y Natsu desde el interior de su ser, sabe que ese personaje misterioso le va a traer problemas.

— Tienes que estarlo, o no habrías venido aquí.

Cuando voltea a verlo el rubio había desaparecido.

**. . .**

_El comedor escolar está lleno, la mesa principal de la gente popular está repleta de pasteles, todos en la escuela saben que es una nueva treta para alguien, rezan en silencio para no ser ellos los que le toque la desventura._

_Una niña de diez años se mueve sigilosa, sus ojos azul claro eran ocultados por unos lentes de vidrio grueso, sus pies eran adornados por zapatos ortopédicos y la ropa conservadora la convertían en un sinónimo del fracaso social. Ella tímidamente busca su lugar usual en la mesa del comedor, alejada de todos los demás, era muy torpe y acostumbraba a tropezar hasta con su sombra, hace unos días esa desdicha le había ocasionado un gran problema con un llamativo niño no obstante él no ha dicho nada en su contra…hasta el momento.._

— _¡No hay lugar! ¡No hay lugar! ¡No te sientes!_ _—se escucharon gritos coordinados. La tímida niña salto antes de tomar su silla, volteo a ver como todo el comedor estaba en silencio, el océano de estudiantes se abrió en un acuerdo tácito de no intervenir, dos niños llegaron a ella con una sonrisa cómplice, tomándola de los brazos y arrastrarla a la mesa de populares. La tabla estaba llena de pasteles, sin querer se saboreó los labios con hambre._

— _Ne~ Ne~ hemos escuchado que te gusta "Alicia en Wonderland"_ _—hubo uno de los populares apoyándose sobre sus brazos. La niña de diez años se encogió en su silla, murmurando sobre el ensayo que escribió para la clase de literatura._

— _Es el libro favorito de mi- —comenzó a explicar pero fue cortada por un manotazo a la mesa._

— _¡Lo que importa! Es que tenemos un presente para ti, "Alice"…_ _—dijo uno de los que estaba en la mesa, la niña con anteojos no se fijó en como su conversación casual tenía a toda la gente de espectadora._

— _¿Un...Un presente…Para mí?_ _—dijo en un debate mental entre ceder a su inocente ilusión o a su instinto previniendo una desgracia._

— _Porque hoy…—las sonrisas de los presentes se comenzaron a deformar— ¡Es tu No-cumpleaños!_

_Todos alrededor comenzaron a cantar la canción de la película de adaptación de Disney de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, como si fuera un chiste entretenido, jugando con sus tazas de té disfrutando de la expectación de la niña._

"_Feliz, feliz No cumpleaños, a mi"_

"_¿A quién?"_

"_¡A tú! Feliz, feliz No cumpleaños te doy"_

"_¿A mí?"_

"_¡A tu! ¡Brindemos por el día con dos tazas de buen té! feliz, feliz No cumpleaños a muaaaaaaaaaaaa~~"_

_La rodearon entre todos, el temor se hizo presente al ver sus muecas sádicas, la diversión mórbida de sus ojos, la forma en que se aguantaban de dar carcajadas, ellos se divertían y ella temía. El niño que tropezó el otro día y arruino su preciosa bufanda se acercó con una leve inclinación, regalándole una tarjeta con un lazo. _

_Aterrorizada la niña se dio cuenta que era la infame tarjeta roja._

_Estaba condenada._

— _Feliz, feliz, No cumpleaños Alice, aquí está tu regalo._

_**. . .**_

Cuando abre los ojos lo primero que ve es a Lucy Heartfilia.

Ella brilla con luz propia, el cabello se mece con el viento de suave, creando una imagen casi irreal, la fragancia a vainilla le marea hasta dejarlo en un retardó bordeando la línea del sueño y realidad. Él tiene su cabeza en su regazo, ambos bajo uno de los tantos arboles del campus universitario. Se pregunta cómo llego hasta allí en primera instancia.

El movimiento de su cabeza junto al leve gemido avisa a la rubia que velaba por su sueño.

— ¿Ya estas despierto? —Dice Lucy con dulzura, Natsu hace una sonrisa torpe, perdido.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —Pregunta intentando levantarse pero Lucy empuja sus hombros hacia abajo, Natsu no puede evitar esa sensación vertiginosa en la boca del estómago, requiere a toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse.

— Te encontré aquí inconsciente—murmura rápidamente, su rostro relajado evoluciona a una expresión preocupada —. Natsu… Deberías dormir más.

El Dragneel sonríe con las mejillas cálidas, los toques suaves de su mejor amiga se deslizan por su pelo, era relajante, soltando los nudos de estrés que aquejan su cuerpo.

— Tengo pesadillas—suelta de repente, rememorando un recuerdo difuso de un sueño o una alucinación, él no estaba seguro.

Lucy se demora en contestar con los ojos perdidos en la lejanía, nuevamente no puede identificar las emociones que embargan los orbes marrones.

— Eso es raro, en general duermes como un tronco

— Si —acuerda rememorando las noches donde despiertos veían las estrellas, Lucy sabía cada una de las constelaciones, Natsu contemplaba el reflejo de la luz estelar sobre ella, opinando para sí que era un espectáculo más reconfortante. —Pero... cada vez que se acerca el fin de año, tengo pesadillas.

Pesadillas desde los primeros días de septiembre, empeorando y empeorando… sin ninguna lógica.

— Oh—las cejas rubias se arrugan en leve alarma mientras él le da una mueca tranquila para despreocupándola evitando suspirar por los relajantes toques que le daba a su cabello.

Ya sea por el mareo o el sueño se deja llevar, cerrando los ojos, aprisionando su mano entre las suyas.

— Lucy… —el pelirosado quiere decirle cómo se siente. Quizás no sabía mucho sobre el amor, pero pensó que podría estar cerca.

— Gray me dijo que te encontraste con un loco—Interrumpe la chica. Natsu se muerde el interior de la mejilla.

Lucy ve las hojas volando hasta el suelo, aparentemente inocente la frustración de los ojos verde oscuros. El chico suspira dejando sus emociones caer, sin querer saber cuándo Gray le cuenta a la Hearfilia.

— Un imbécil —brillantes y maliciosos ojos azules se le vienen a la mente, junto a esa desagradable sonrisa engreída—…Que me recuerda a el gato rizón

Hay un silencio incomodo después de esa frase.

— ¿A si…?—uñas se clavan levemente en el cuero cabelludo, se queja para ser inmediatamente soltado— Sabias qué Natsu—Lucy ríe con vos hueca, vacía—, _a los locos hay que tratarlos con cariño_

Un reloj suena cerca de su oído, Lucy olvida esa expresión actoral recogiendo un reloj de bolsillo, lo tiene de hace unos meses, luego de quejarse de llegar tarde a todos lados.

— ¡Oh dios! ¡Voy tarde! —La rubia se levanta sin cuidado de la cabeza sobre su regazo, lanza una caricia de disculpa— ¡Me voy! ¡Me voy! ¡Me voy!

Ella desaparece otra vez, presa del apuro.

**. . .**

Tic… Tic… Tic…

Sonaba constantemente en algún rincón de la habitación rompiendo el silencio sereno de la estancia, similar a un velo, pues esconde cosas que no te imaginarias….cosas que te darían miedo.

El silencio era triple en la habitación, el primero era de la estancia, no había pasos sobre la madera, no había sonido de la naturaleza, todo estaba herméticamente sellado, incluso la luz no lograba hacerse paso en esa jaula que contenía al segundo silencio, uno más oscuro, injurioso, proveniente el que daba un joven fornido amarrado con alambre de púas, cadenas y elementos más hiriente como los clavos oxidados que obligaban a permanecer sus brazos en alto. Ese segundo silencio se asemejaba al de un animal herido, triturado, al que se le escurre la vida pero aun así se mantiene sosegado para salvar su orgullo.

Las heridas ya no destilaban sangre, más bien el pus que se secaba alrededor de los orificios que habían dejado en sus músculos. Sentía como poco a poco sus venas eran llenadas por la infección hasta que en algunas horas llegarían a su corazón que aun latía fuerte con el ímpetu que siempre le caracterizó. El dolor no disminuía, pero ya no gemía, ya no tenía voz, su garganta había sido quemada por la cera vertida, algunos químicos y…algunas cosas que no me atrevo a nombrar.

El segundo silencio venia de lo que antes fue un hombre, el que ya no se le permitía pensar, ni con suerte respirar, con la carne asada, la sangre pegajosa, órganos reventados y la orina escurriéndosele por los pantalones, con los huesos de las piernas quebrantados en ángulos extraños, con los labios cocidos con alambre, el segundo silencio provenía de él, el primer nombre en la lista hacia el país de las maravillas.

Por otra parte el tercer silencio era el más espeluznante, el que venía de la esquina contraria al hombre moribundo.

El tercer silencio era más profundo que los otros silencios, el silencio de una sombra tenebrosa que sonreía para ocultar toda la ira que acarreaba en su interior, alguien cuyos ojos ya no parecían a un humano, que ni siquiera disfrutaba su obra maestra, porque si, sus manos manchadas eran incriminatorias, dedos recubiertos de carmín y todos los fluidos que podía extraer de la escena al frente suyo, pues a él no le gustaba usar guantes, le gustaba sentir como piñizcaba la piel de su víctima, la vida que se destruía bajo sus palmas, sentirlo desvanecer.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba el número de la víctima, pero eso ya no importaba, jugo mucho por hoy, se sentía satisfecho.

El tercer silencio era de alguien sonriente, enfermo, pero lo más inquietante, inteligente.

Él se sentó en el suelo, con infinita gracia, de su bolsillo saco un reloj de plata, esquicito, que denotaba su riqueza.

Tic… Tic… Tic…

Sus ojos se prendieron con inusual calidez.

— Llega tarde…—río pareciendo casi normal. Casi como si pudiera sentir amor.

Inhalo y suspiro, sin afectarle el aroma a putrefacción, desvió la vista a su víctima, tan humano que no parecía la bestia que había producido todos esos asesinatos, su sonrisa se volvió traviesa.

— ¿Un poco de música?— pregunto con genuina curiosidad, esperando una respuesta que nunca llego. Se encogió de hombros acomodando una guitarra eléctrica personalizada con un rayo— Tercer acorde. En tu honor—murmura con una voz cantarina claramente divertida e irónica…

**. . .**

.

.

El calendario marco primero de octubre.

Solo faltaban treinta y un días más…

* * *

.

.

**N/a:** _Bien, ¿De qué creen que se trata esto? Obviamente todo esta sincronizado con el cliché de Alicia en Wonderland/El país de las maravillas (al principio use de base el libro pero luego la película adaptación de Disney porque era mas popular). Esta todo adaptado en los diálogos y escenas en AU. ¿Alguna vez han visto el cliché de Alicia tratado de esta manera? x3_

_TODO esta unido, los recuerdos en cursiva (¿recuerdos de quien? ¿ah? ¿ah?), las escenas de Natsu, desaparecion de Laxus, la escena final (¿quienes son?~) Todo se va a aclarar en siguiente cap y quedaran como "Dios! todo calza!" _

_Lo había publicado antes pero pensé "¿Quién lee el día jueves en la mañana?"  
Si te gusto deja review, la continuación y actualización del este two o tree-shot depende de ello, apoyo a mis demás historias, apuesto a que te gustaran ;) _

_._

_._

_Inspiración = ¡REVIEW!  
Ley elemental de Aline_


End file.
